hotel_13fandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel 13 Blog: Hanna Scholz
Universal *Published in Hotel 13 Blog *During the interview: Hanna Scholz The Interview For "Hotel 13" you have moved to Antwerp (Belgium). How are these for you friends and family only seldom watch? Hanna: Clear it is difficult if one sees his darlings very rare, but it have have all understanding & are glad for me. Certainly you look also hotel 13. How is it itself on television watch? Hanna: This is quite a funny feeling if one knows "many people, however, just ".... see there now damn "you one gets used to it. Carola has said sometimes you watch "hotel 13" in Dutch. This was synchronised. Is it not crazy sometimes quite a lot if one itself sees, however, all at once one speaks in Dutch? Hanna: Yes, this is really crazy. But I personally, find more relaxed to watch at it in Antwerp into another language... there I pay attention there really only to the play & am not deflected from the language. Do you sometimes find resemblances in yourself and your role? Which would be this? Hanna: Oh, this is really difficult to say. Now right away I would say rather no. Although, Victoria & I both go shopping with pleasure! (laughs) Would you yourself go with pleasure at the hotel on 13 holiday? If so, Why? Hanna: Holidays maybe make, but to work in "hotel 13" as a Ferienjobber a lot of fun would also make to me! smile During the Drehens happen certainly also sometimes breakdowns. What was the most amusing breakdown to you during the Drehens has happened? Hanna: Oh! if I am with the beach turn already a dune under it tripped! How long do you need around a scene turn off? Hanna: One cannot fix this at all in such a way, it depends on it as long a scene is how many people are in the scene and how luxurious it is. Your colleagues behind the camera work, are partly Dutchmen or Belgians. How does the notification with the Dutch colleagues run? Hanna: Oh this claps quite well. We inform and on English! As an actor one turns not only all the time, you have also the breaks in shooting. What do you make always thus in the Drehpausean? Hanna: Then there text is learnt, blethered, sometimes one has there then still dress rehearsals and something like that. Before "hotel 13" you have worked as a model. You like which occupation better and why? Hanna: Both jobs have great sides! The acting is at the moment which makes what to me a lot of fun and I would like to concentrate completely on it! Now so we say a sentence and you must lead him to an end. 1. Best Eating I.... Pizza & Pasta & very much with pleasure I like even if my dad(pa) for myself roast with potatoes and sauce cooks! smile 2. I would take vacation with pleasure sometimes in... Ohh I still wants to so many places: Rome, Paris, California, Ireland, Sweden.... 3. I do not like it at all... if people argue or somebody is sad! 4. It is most important to me... the family and friends! 5. If I was a child over again... Nevertheless, oh, actually, I am still a child! (laughs) Category:Interview